As imaging devices, for example, interchangeable lens type digital cameras are known (for example, cf., Patent Literature 1). A camera disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a lens unit and a camera body. The camera body includes an imaging element such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) image sensor, and a mirror box apparatus interposed between the lens unit and the imaging element. The mirror box apparatus guides light that has passed through the lens unit to either the CCD image sensor or a prism. Light guided to the prism is then guided by the prism to a finder.
In some cases, such imaging devices are provided with a support attaching part for attaching thereto a support including a tripod, a monopod, and the like. For example, a known interchangeable lens type digital camera includes a support attaching part on a bottom surface thereof. The attitude of the digital camera can be stabilized for taking an image, by attaching to the support attaching part a tripod that supports the digital camera.